


diatribes

by SilentReprobate



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men, trans porn by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/pseuds/SilentReprobate
Summary: that's the kind of love i've been dreaming of





	diatribes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funkylittleandroid (jess9917)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jess9917/gifts).



> shout out to the discord server i'm in for encouraging me to write this. ty beans. i was listening to 'dinner & diatribes' on repeat while writing this, hence the title.

The grate floor is cold against his chest. It’s a sharp contrast compared to the heat that’s heavy against his back, hot & suffocating as it mixes with the burning sensations across his skin. It splits with each jerk of Krauser’s hips, left open from the knife that now lies just out of reach.

Krauser’s hands are as hot as the rest of him. One keeps Leon in place, holding his neck tightly, while the other grips his hips. Leon can’t break from the grasp; he’s pinned, forcing him to watch the red rolling over his shoulders & dripping between the holes of the floor.

Nails bite into Leon’s skin, rough & unforgiving like Krauser’s teeth, leaving crescent marks in their wake. They pull him back to meet each thrust.

Jaw clenches tight. He’s defiant, keeping his mouth shut, not wanting to give Krauser that satisfaction. Still, occasional gasps slips past despite how hard he bites his lip. When that tongue starts to lap at the wounds, he can’t suppress the sob that rips from his throat at the pain, feeling it dip into the cuts. Leon chokes on the silent moans that follow, mouth falling slack with uneven breathes. He can taste the copper of his blood that leaks from his nose. 

“Even after all this time, you’re still so tight, comrade,” Krauser says mockingly. He gives another sharp jerk of his hips. “Couldn’t find another to fuck you like I can?” 

He snakes his arm around Leon’s waist & hoists the smaller man closer. He reaches between the blood stained thighs to scratch along the knife marks. Leon feels his smile on his shoulder as it forces another pitiful whine out of him. Fingers work they way up to folds between his pelvis. Krauser’s thumb & forefinger stroke his engorged clit teasingly slow. He claws into the grates, trying to stifle the noise as subconsciously he grinds down against the touch, desperate for more.

“No one pleases you better than I can.” Krauser rubs a little harder & it makes Leon squirm beneath his touch. “Makes you wet like I can.”

Leon looks over his shoulder, his cheeks a deep red as he flashes a weak smirk. He laughs breathlessly. “You really need to stop talking.”

They both know that’s not what they need. Not while Leon clenches around Krauser. His claws at the floor when his cock brushes against the bundle of nerves, the delicious sensation wracking his body with shivers, hearing the low groan of the other in his ear. Shit. He’s so close. 

Leon tries chasing his orgasm; he pushes back against Krauser, meeting each thrust in earnest. His head drops forward & he doesn’t bother holding back his own moans. His body is on fire. It’s coiling in his belly & he can’t breathe. 

Krauser’s pace slows. There’s a rumble of a chuckle in his ear as the larger man pinches Leon’s clit, forcing his incoming orgasm further from his grasp. “I can tell you’re close, comrade,” He says in a haughty tone, “Beg for it.”

“Not a chance,” Leon bites back. He tries to speed up again but Krauser stops abruptly. His head slams against the floor as Krauser pushes him down, making him unable to move, fingers tugging at his hair threateningly. 

Pulling out of Leon- earning a startled ‘hey!’- he flips him over. A hiss escapes his lips as the grate, no longer cold but warm from his body, aggravates the cuts on his back. He watches through squinting eyes to see Krauser reaching over him.

Leon catches the glint of metal, turning his gaze down. Metal presses against the soft lips of his cunt, gathering fluid & lube as it moves up, over his pubic mound & to his belly button. It dips into his skin & he tries to hold back a moan by biting into his hand. A fruitless distraction. He turns his head away as Krauser begins to mouth at his stomach, licking & biting hungrily to taste the ichor that’s like honey on his tongue. His eyes slip shut. 

It makes Leon buck his hips; either to fight off the touch or silently ask for more, he’s uncertain, but it makes him gasp nonetheless. His body is aching. Desperation cries from his lips with pitiful whines. 

“You’re no better than a bitch in heat,” Krauser says between kisses. He holds down Leon’s hips to keep him from bucking as the younger continues to search for contact against his groin. Krauser takes a moment, leaning back. He uses one hand to pull Leon’s from his face. “You’d let anyone bend you over, wouldn’t you?”

Leon can’t object. The air catches in his lungs when Krauser’s hands grab his neck next. It doesn’t purposely cut off his air but the possessive touch is enough to make him hold it. He tries in vain to pry him off. There’s tears on his eyelashes. “Krauser-”

Said man squeezes threateningly, silencing Leon. He gets close to his face with a knowing smirk. “But you’ll always remember who you belong to.”

The tears start to fall, dripping down the side of Leon’s face & into his hair. Krauser keeps his face forward, preventing him from looking away. They’re so close they can feel each other’s breaths on their lips.

“I said beg.”

Leon crumbles.

“Alright!” He cries out, “Please- Fuck, Krauser, please! Please, let me cum.”

He faintly hears the link of the knife dropping onto metal over his begging. His voice cracks when Krauser enters him once again.  With a tight grip on Leon’s hips, Krauser sets a brutal pace.

“That it, such a good whore.” A dark chuckle follows. 

Lips come together in a rough kiss. It’s all teeth & aggression but still Leon moans into it. He whimpers out quiet ‘more’s & the occasional slip of ‘Jack’ between each breath. He finally has his own hands on Krauser as he brings him as close as he can. His fingers slide into blond hair. 

Krauser is happy to oblige his begging.

He reaches between their bodies to stroke him. It’s a messy, quick, petting as Krauser’s thrusts begin to get uneven. He’s not as vocal as Leon but still there’s a stutter to his groans. His mouth is close to Leon’s ears, making it loud, & each sound goes straight to his groin. “Go on, come for me, comrade”

That’s enough to send him over. His head is thrown back as he keens, body seizing up. He clenches around Krauser as the waves of his orgasm rush over him. It’s clear that the other joins him not long after as the warmth spills inside him, letting out a groan at the sensation. & Krauser doesn’t pull out right away, allowing them to wash in the odd afterglow, warm & satiated. Lazy kisses trail down Leon’s neck.

If he didn’t know him better, & they weren’t in this hellhole, it would’ve been romantic.

The aches of Leon’s body, the bleeding cuts coming to a slow, occasional trickle, become more apparent now as the high leaves his system. He can’t imagine how badly he looks. It’s impossible to move; he wants to pull himself from under Krauser but his legs are jelly, still resting loosely on his hips. At least he manages to sit up onto his elbows.

There’s the click of heels that grows closer. Their heads turn to the source of the sound to see red. Ada stands a few feet from them, her hand on her hip, & a smirk on her face. “& here I was wondering if you two knew each other,” She says as she throws Leon’s clothes to them. “If you two love birds are done, there’s more pressing matters to attend to.”

& she turns, leaving them to vault over the railing closest to them.


End file.
